Passion Beneath the Stars
by WTF123
Summary: The night after Kiara and Kovu's mating ceremony, the two heartfelt lovers decide to share their first amorous moment with one another. This is my very first M rated story, and is a HIGHLY experimental one at that, so don't over-think it. I really don't know what possessed me to write this, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Warning: Contains detailed descriptions of sexual activity.


**Author's Note: I will never know what possessed me to write this, and originally I was not going to post it, because it just isn't me to write a lemon like this. However, I read this over a couple of times, and I decided to put this up for one reason- Nearly every lemon fic around here just focuses on the dirty smut and having readers get off on it. But I think that's sick, and it gives fanfiction a bad name. So for this, I decided to do something different- I want to be able to focus on the beauty and love that is involved with sex, and at the same time show that it isn't just about the dirty smut, but the passionate, heartfelt love that is behind it. And I chose Kiara and Kovu to do this, since they are my favorite pairing from the Lion King films.**

**I do not own The Lion King or its characters. They belong to Walt Disney Studios, and this is strictly for entertainment. Please review!**

* * *

The calm, relaxing serenity of night had fallen peacefully upon the African plains once more. The sun had set many hours ago, and the stars that were scattered across the skies were shining vibrantly against the blackness of night. Not a single cloud was among them, and the cool, soothing winds blew peacefully across the savannah, slowly and gently blowing the tall grasses of the place. The pure, clear rivers within the lands flowed slowly and silently as they always had for centuries, disturbed by nothing other than the occasional gust of wind.

And in the center of this African paradise was the enormous, magnificent form that was Pride Rock, a massive citadel that served as the home of the lions of these lands- the Pride Lands. Within the rocky den of Pride Rock, the pride of lions and lionesses were calmly, peacefully sleeping among one another. Amidst the peaceful beings was king Simba, who slept beside his beautiful, ravishing queen, Nala, whom he had known since childhood. To their left slept their daughter, Kiara, and Kovu, their new son-in-law. Just the morning before, the two of them had been united in marriage as one in the deepest form of love that they knew of. Kovu was to be Simba's heir, which given the current circumstances, was a form of great irony.

Not two weeks before, the Pride Landers and the Outsiders had been locked in fierce, gruesome battle to the death between one another, led by the demonic sadist that was Zira. But after a long turn of events, the feud between the two prides had concluded thanks to the bravery, wisdom and intelligence of Kiara and Kovu. And in return for their noble actions, the two prides had given them their consent to wed.

This was the night after the mating ceremony between Kiara and Kovu was held on that gorgeous, warm summer morning. The beautiful lioness and the handsome lion slept against one another lovingly, closely nudged against each other. At first, they did not stir, and their breathing was calm and relaxed. But in the very middle of the night, Kovu began to stir slightly in his sleep. He twitched and shuddered ever so slightly next to Kiara, as though he were dreaming about something.

Soon, Kovu's eyes flickered open in the dead of night. He lifted his head up slightly, and still half asleep he looked over to his new mate. Kovu smiled. The sight of Kiara sleeping so calmly against him was a gorgeous thing to see. He then looked up to the stars outside, and listened to the soft breeze.

After about a minute, a thought came to Kovu. A beautiful, tender thought. With his eyes fully open now, Kovu turned back to Kiara and nudged her ever so slightly in her sleep.

"Kiara... Kiara!" He whispered to her. The lion moved around a bit, which was enough to get the lioness to open her eyes.

"Huh? Kovu? What is it?" She asked him, sounding very obviously tired and half asleep. She could tell Kovu was smiling about something.

"Let's go." He whispered.

Kiara's eyes opened fully now. She stood up about halfway, and she looked at her mate.

"What?" She asked curiously.

It was here that Kovu stood up fully now, leaned into her, and he whispered something into her ear. She perked up when he did. As Kovu spoke quietly, a devious smile grew upon Kiara's face, the same one that was on Kovu's at the moment.

When Kovu finished speaking softly, the two of them looked at each other, smiling warmly.

"So? Do you want to, Kiara?" Kovu said to her, with a playful tone clear in his voice. As a response, Kiara gave him a loving, almost seductive look. She replied,

"You don't know how long I waited for you to ask."

The two lovers looked at each other for another moment until they looked back behind them. Simba, Nala and the others were very clearly asleep. It was obvious that they would not be awake until sunrise. Just what they wanted.

"Come on. I know the perfect place." Kovu whispered.

With that, Kiara and Kovu made as much of an effort as they could to quietly sneak past the sleeping lionesses within the den, carefully watching where they stepped. After about a minute of careful treading, Kiara and Kovu had made it to the outside. They stepped out into the warm, gentle breeze that was constant throughout the lands. As they stood beside one another, to their right was the stone slope that led down to the ground. They began to climb down it through the dark of night, with the sounds of insects off in the distance.

They reached the grassy ground in no time. When they did, Kiara chuckled.

"So Kovu..." She said sensually. "Where'd you have in mind?"

Kovu replied, "Follow me."

To this, Kiara blushed wildly. Kovu went forth, with Kiara following, anticipation growing within her. As they walked across the lands, they knew good and well what they were going to do; something they had wanted to do ever since the day the prides had become one. The two lovers walked forth across the beautiful lands of grass and African trees, gazing up at the great kings of the past shining brilliantly. The breeze felt good against their fur.

After a while, Kiara began to walk side-by-side with Kovu. She gave him a deeply seductive look.

"Kiara..." Kovu said to her, noticing the look she was giving him. "If... if you don't want to do this, I won't force you into it."

Kiara chuckled. "Oh, I want it all right. And I know you do, too."

Kovu smiled at her. "I love it when you're right."

The excitement flowed through their blood streams, and their breathing grew heavier as they walked.

Eventually, the two of them arrived to the spot that Kovu had referred to before. They came across a steady, fertile hillside covered in vibrant green grass, and a fair sized savannah tree on the top of it. Kiara recognized this place immediately. This was the same place where both she and Kovu had looked up at the stars the night that they began to fall in love. She remembered that night fondly.

"Oh Kovu... I know this place." She said to him romantically.

Kovu and Kiara went up to the very same grassy spot beneath the tree that they had laid side by side that night. The two of them went up to it and they laid beside each other once more, never taking their eye off of each other. Once they finally turned their gazes up to the sky, they saw that the very same star formations they had looked upon before were still there, exactly as they were. Kiara laid beside Kovu on her back to his right, where he was on his back too. For a moment, it felt as though time had never passed.

"This is beautiful, Kovu." Kiara said happily to him. To this, Kovu looked over and replied,

"I knew you'd like it."

For a moment, they just rested on their backs in the grass once more, admiring the serenity of the stars and listening to the sound of the calm breeze. Both of them were totally at peace.

Finally, Kovu turned to Kiara. "You know, Kiara", he started. "I love you so much, and I always want to be with you."

Kiara smiled at him. "I love you too, Kovu." She replied.

Kovu continued, "I'd never want to be with any other lioness. Just thinking about you makes me feel... well you know, excited."

Kiara blushed at that comment, and gave him a deeply suggestive look.

"Thanks. Kovu, you don't know how lucky I am to be with you." She said. "And... if you want to do this, I won't stop you. I want this just as much as you do."

To this, Kovu smiled deeply. He scooted over closer to Kiara until their faces were only an inch apart, and he looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. She did the same, and they stayed like that for a while.

"You're so beautiful." Kovu muttered. Kiara blushed even more intensely now out of pure excitement.

"And you're the sexiest lion I've ever seen." Kiara replied.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." Kovu said.

Following this enchanting moment of silence between them, they tensed up slightly.

"So... you ready, Kovu?" Kiara asked him excitedly and seductively. To this, Kovu replied softly,

"Any time you are."

And with that, the two lovers grew closer to one another until they were happily nuzzling tenderly there on the ground. Their warm fur against one another's heads as they did so made them all the more comfortable. Soon, their lips managed to connect, and then they fell into a deep, passionate kiss between one another. Kovu wrapped his arm around Kiara's head, and soon she did the same. They kissed deeply and lovingly until, finally, Kovu had slipped his tongue into Kiara's mouth. Kiara responded by doing the same again. And there they were, kissing deeply, their tongues wrestling around in their mouths warmly. Kiara was blushing out of control with excitement now, and even Kovu was beginning to blush.

They eventually did stop the kiss when they needed air to breathe again. They breathed heavily now, and Kiara smiled at him.

"So far so good, sexy." She said to him.

Kovu then said to her with a seductive tone, "So, do you want to start, or should I?"

Kiara gave her answer by laying down on her back again, with her body upright once more. She laid her tail out in the grass and lifted her hind legs a few inches up into the air. In that position, Kovu had never been so excited before.

"I'm all yours, Kovu." She said extremely sensually.

Seeing what she meant, Kovu smiled flirtatiously at her again, and he leaned over to her head once more. He began to lick her muzzle passionately, with Kiara holding back laughter of excitement. Eventually, Kovu moved down to her neck, and started kissing her wildly. He licked her neck lovingly.

Soon, Kovu stood up on all fours again, and he moved in closer to her, with his body touching hers now, and here the sensual excitement really began for both of them. He began to lick the area around her chest and body, moving down lower and lower ever so gradually. The entire time, Kiara was having serious difficulty holding back her laughter of rising excitement. It intensified even further when Kovu began to lick her front lower body. His paws rubbed and felt around her chest area, sensually caressing her body as he went gradually downwards. Kovu moved his body down further, and with his arms, he grabbed onto Kiara's back legs, gripping them gently. His paws gently continued to rub her body while he licked, and Kiara's excitement rose drastically, shuddering in arousement as her mate caressed and groped her lower body, especially around her hind legs. And she liked it.

Soon, Kovu's tongue moved down lower still, and he had finally reached what he had wanted to go for since minute one. With her tail against the grass, and her legs on either side of his head, he gazed in awe at her untouched, smooth vagina. Kovu smiled up to Kiara seductively once more, before he made his move. He licked its surface carefully, which made Kiara jump with shock. Kovu looked back up to her again before she said with excitement,

"No, don't stop!"

Obliging happily, Kovu continued to lick her virgin pussy with delight, with Kiara beginning to moan with pleasure now.

"Oh... oh, Kovu! Kovu!" She moaned.

The lion licked her pussy further until, making his move, he dipped his tongue into it, which made Kiara gasp in sudden pleasure. Her breathing intensified greatly as Kovu's tongue explored her nether regions.

Kovu's breathing was beginning to rise as well. He placed both of his front paws upon Kiara's warm pussy as he licked, and he groped happily. Kiara had never felt so much pleasure in her entire life, and she was beginning to sweat with joy now.

"Oh yes... Kovu don't stop! Keep going!" She panted.

Her mate continued to caress her pussy for several minutes, with her front paws clawing into the ground with anticipation. Kovu absolutely loved the sound of Kiara's voice when he continued this, and just being able to hear it was very sexually stimulating for him. Kovu licked at her furiously now, and after about eight minutes of intense pleasure for the lioness, Kiara could feel something within her lower body. She began kicking at the air with her hind legs up, which Kovu was now feeling around as he licked. And both of them were enjoying every minute of this.

"Kovu... Kovu!" She said to him after a bit. "I''m almost there...I'm gonna... I'm gonna!..."

Her moans of pleasure could not even finish that sentence. Kovu glanced up to her and knew what she meant. With anticipation, Kovu began to lick the inside of her pussy even faster now, which caused immense excitement to shoot all throughout Kiara's body. And seconds later, she had at last experienced her very first orgasm. Warm, wet juices shot from her pussy and into Kovu's face, but he didn't mind. He continued to lick and grope her pussy with his paws for a bit more until the orgasm had stopped. Kiara's head fell back into the grass as she panted. Kovu smiled at her.

"You like that?" He asked. To this, Kiara replied, "That... that was something else. That was... incredible."

Kovu gave her a seductive look once more as he said,

"Your turn, Kiara."

The lioness smiled at him. Getting back on his feet once more, Kovu came back up to her side, and laid on his back, looking at her warmly. Knowing good and well what she was to do, Kiara moved in closer to him now, and she began to lick his muzzle and snout area just as he had done to her. And like before, Kiara began to move downward around his neck, which was turning Kovu on like crazy. She rubbed his stomach area as she continued to lick ever lower on him. She stood up to move lower still, and she laid down on her stomach in between his legs like he had done. And then, she got as low as she could, and her eyes widened when she saw Kovu's erect member. From licking Kiara's pussy before, he was already immensely hard and turned on before, but in anticipation for what she was about to do, his excitement increased dramatically. His member was throbbing, and Kiara could not wait to put it to use. She glanced up to Kovu for a moment, and then she placed her left paw upon it. This sent a fierce shot of emotion all throughout Kovu's body, and he shuddered.

"Ooh, you like that, don't you?" Kiara said. Kovu almost did not hear her, because now he was panting too, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth with pleasure. Kovu eagerly replied to his mate,

"Yeah, yeah, keep going!"

Kiara then touched his member with her other paw now, holding it with both. And after a moment of anticipation, she began to stroke his member up and down, which was immensely joyous for him. She started out slow and gentle, but after a bit her pace of rubbing picked up. Kovu breathed heavier and heavier as she did.

Soon, Kiara ceased to massage his erect member as she took her paws off of it. Then, finally making her move, Kiara opened her mouth and slowly, but surely, placed it over his member. The feeling of this was almost too much for Kovu to handle. Then, Kiara began to suck on it, licking it at the same time. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked and licked, and now her front paws were moving to just below his member and groped onto his testicles, handling them cautiously.

The tremendous amount of pleasure going through Kovu's body as Kiara sucked on his member was indescribable. He moaned with delight.

"Ooh yeah... ohh yeah, Kiara... keep going!" He said to her.

Kiara happily obliged as she played all around with and groped everywhere she could on his nether regions. Her paws began to stroke his erect member once more as she sucked and licked at the same time. Kovu began to kick at the air as he spread his legs out a little bit more to give her more room. His eyes were wide open, and he shook with anticipation.

Kiara went on like this for about ten minutes or so, although for Kovu it only felt like half that. Kiara would often switch between sucking to stroking, though Kovu was very much content with either one. And at the times when she would do both simultaneously, Kovu moaned loudly with pleasure. Soon, Kovu could feel something building up within him as Kiara sucked lovingly. His eyes widened slightly as he said to her,

"Kiara... I'm almost there. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

Kiara heard him and prepared for the inevitable. Kovu tried to hold it within him as long as he could, up to the point where any efforts to hold it back were futile. It built and built until, suddenly, a thin jet of hot, white semen shot straight out of his member, narrowly missing Kiara's muzzle as she got her head out of the way. Several more shots flew out as he came with Kiara's paws still gripping onto his member. Even as he continued to orgasm, Kiara placed her mouth around it once more, and she proceeded to lick the semen off of it while it oozed downward and into the grass. Kovu smiled with pleasure as Kiara stopped at last. She looked up to him as he continued to breathe heavily.

"So how was that, sexy?" She asked. It took Kovu a bit to recover from that intense of an orgasm, but in between breaths he managed to say,

"That... was incredible. You... were unbelievable..."

Kiara chuckled softly at that as the semen dripped from her mouth a bit.

After she had given Kovu time to recover and regain himself, she went up to him. The two smiled at each other warmly.

"We're almost there, Kovu." She said. The lion replied playfully,

"Don't waste any time then."

With that, they began their next move. Kiara placed herself over Kovu so that both of them could get a good look at each other's nether regions. Kiara laid down on Kovu's body, with her head just in front of his member, while Kiara had her warm pussy and tail regions right in his face. This made him go hard again, which pleased Kiara greatly.

And soon, the two began sixty-nining. Kovu lifted his mate's tail up and out of the way and groped Kiara's hind regions, while Kiara played around with Kovu's nether regions once more. Kovu licked her vulva passionately, and rubbed the areas under her tail carefully. Kiara began to give him another blowjob, while at the same time gently caressing his nuts. The amount of pleasure going through both of their bodies was immense as they did this for several minutes. Kiara licked Kovu's member once more, while Kovu, feeling more adventurous than last time, decided to stick one of his paw separations into Kiara's warm pussy. The action caught her off guard, but she still gasped in pleasure.

Both mates were pleasuring each other in pure ecstasy, Kovu, using his forelegs, grabbed hold of Kiara's entire lower body, and he forced it into his face, which made Kiara moan with joy. He had grabbed everything below her waist, and he licked like crazy for a while. At the same time, Kiara had decided to stick with stroking his member, and had began rubbing it quickly now. Kovu moaned, which signified her to keep going. Neither one of them had experienced anything like this before.

After a while, they both decided not to wait until their next orgasm to stop. The two had gotten off of each other gently, with Kiara to Kovu's left now. The two smiled at each other warmly. Soon, Kiara turned away from Kovu and began looking back to him. The front half of her body lowered into the grass, leaving the parts he wanted sticking in the air in front of him.

"Come on, Kovu... come and get me." She said playfully to him.

Kovu did not need any more indication as to what to do next. He took a step up, and he mounted himself up onto Kiara's back. His erect member was touching her nether regions, but the big moment had yet to come. Slowly and gently, he slipped his member into her anus, which caused tremendous delight to shoot all throughout her body. She moaned as Kovu went ever deeper in.

"Yes... Kovu, yes! Come on, keep going!" She said eagerly.

Without hesitation, Kovu began to thrust in and out of her slowly, carefully making sure as to not hurt her. His member was deep in her anus now, where he slowly went in and out of it. Kiara was elated at such a feeling as she was experiencing right then. The same could be said for Kovu, who was just as pleased as she was.

As they went on like this, both of them moaned ever louder and louder, continually repeating each other's names in orgasmic bliss. Kiara breathed heavier and faster as Kovu went in and out of her ever increasingly fast. After a few minutes of this, Kovu moved his head closer up to Kiara's, and he began to playfully nibble on her ear, which felt immensely good to her. Kovu was panting at this point, hardly able to contain himself as he nibbled and licked around her ear, making sure not to accidentally bite it too hard. She smiled in ecstasy as he did. With his front paws, he gripped onto Kiara's upper body as he continued, and grew ever closer to his next climax. Soon, Kiara cold feel it too. Both of them were edging ever closer to their next orgasm, which both of them made an effort to hold back and build up as long as they could. They moaned louder and louder, saying each other's name repeatedly in between breaths. By now, both of them had begun to sweat heavily, with their moist fur rubbing up against each other's rapidly.

Eventually, they had achieved orgasm at the same exact time. It took every ounce of Kovu's self control to prevent himself from screaming in ecstatic joy. Kiara moaned longer and longer as she came, ripping into the grass with her claws. They were both in a state of absolute bliss.

When they had finished, Kovu had carefully pulled out of Kiara, let go of her ear, and both of them took their time to recover once more. But at the same time, they did not want to stop. For their next move would be the big one- the final action that would officially make them sexual partners. As Kovu stood beside Kiara catching his breath, they looked at each other seductively, with both lovers panting and blushing.

"I think you know what's next." Kovu said to his mate. Kiara smiled deeply.

"You'd better believe I do." She replied softly.

At last, Kiara and Kovu were ready for the big moment. Tensing up, Kiara laid back down in the grass on her back, looking up to her mate. With her head held up so she could see, Kiara finally spread her legs apart as far as she could, exposing her smooth, wet pussy to Kovu once more. Kovu smiled at the sight of this. His member grew hard one last time, and he took a few steps up to her.

"Kiara... are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Once we start, there's no going back. This is it." He said seriously. To this, Kiara blushed and giggled softly. Sensually, she replied to him,

"You bet I am... come here... do me, baby. Do me! I'm all yours!"

That was all Kovu needed to hear. With anticipation flowing through his very bloodstream, Kovu lowered himself onto Kiara lovingly, and placed his paws behind her back. Kiara wrapped her arms around Kovu, and brought him down closer. Their chests were pressed up against each other warmly now, sweating wildly, anticipation building. They were finally going to have true, unabashed sex.

"Alright, then. I love you, Kiara." Kovu said as he prepared to make his move.

"I love you, Kovu." She replied.

And then, after long amounts of foreplay and build up, the big moment came. The end of Kovu's member touched the surface of Kiara's pussy, making them both shudder. And after so much anticipation, Kovu thrusted his member deep into her warm pussy, making them both gasp deeply. There was no turning back now.

All the preparations in the world would not have been enough for Kiara. The pleasure she had felt before absolutely paled in comparison to this. She smiled deeply as Kovu put his member deeper and deeper into her. For Kovu, thrilled was no description at all for what he was feeling. They both moaned deeply as Kiara's spread legs kicked at the air from the delight. Kovu was in her now.

And at last, the long awaited sex began. Kovu began slowly at first, moving in and out of her gently. They both trembled in pleasure as he did this. The sweat spreading around their fur was immense, dripping off of them heavily. While this went on, Kiara was somewhat surprised. She had heard once before that her first time would hurt, but she was feeling no pain at all as Kovu thrusted his member as deep as he could into her. She felt absolutely relaxed and happy, as though she could die right there and have no regrets at all.

Within minutes, the true heart of their sexual activity could begin. Kovu thrusted himself in and out of her pussy faster and faster, with both of them moaning with joy. Kovu pressed his body up against Kiara's as tight as he could, and the two of them began to nuzzle once more. Like before, they continued to repeat each other's name, moaning in absolute blissful ecstasy.

"Ohh... oohh.. Kovu... faster.. faster!" Kiara would say.

""Aww... ohhh... ahhhh! Ahh! I love you! I love you!... Kiara!" Kovu managed to say in between wails of joy.

Both of the lovers had their arms wrapped around each other as the big moment went on. They were losing their virginity, at last, something they had only dreamed of doing up until then. However, it was not all about the sake of being able to have sex. It was the passionate, spirited love for one another that made it so special. As far as they were concerned, they were not having just simple sex- they were making true, passionate love.

Kovu began to tongue-kiss Kiara once more as they went on. Their eyes were half shut from ecstasy while their tongues wrestled around in their mouths once more. The steamy sweat all over their fur intensified greatly.

In total, Kiara and Kovu managed to continue making love right there on the hill for an entire hour and a half. The pleasure was just too much to describe, and sometimes they would roll around in the grass when things got intense. Sometimes Kiara would be beneath Kovu, and sometimes Kovu would be beneath Kiara. It alternated multiple times. Sometimes, Kovu would kiss and lick around his mate's neck again, and Kiara would do the same to him. A few times, Kovu pressed his paws against Kiara's out of love, and they would tighten their front paws together as a true symbol of their affection. Their breathing was heavy and rapid as they went forth.

Eventually, the time had come. Kovu could feel something building up inside him at the same moment Kiara did. They knew the big moment was upon them both.

"Kiara!" Kovu managed to utter between thrusts. "I'm ahh! I'm gonna! Gonna... cum!"

"Y-yeah! Ohhh, yeah me too, Kovu! I'm almost there! Almost there!" Kiara moaned.

Kovu could feel it within his hard member as he thrusted it deep into Kiara's warm pussy, between her widely spread legs. As Kiara laid on her back in the grass with him on top of her, she put her head back in the grass in anticipation for what was going to happen.

"Ohh yes! Yes, I'm ready for it, Kovu! I'm... ready!" She said.

Kovu tried to hold it in as long as he could. The pressure building was intense, and his entire body seemed to heat up at his attempts to contain himself. At the same exact time, Kiara could feel herself preparing in anticipation for her final climax. She was ready for Kovu to give her everything he had.

And she was not disappointed. For when Kovu could hold his orgasm in no more, he let himself loose deep in her warm pussy, and a virtual explosion of semen occurred within her. This orgasm was Kovu's most intense yet, and he came long and hard within his mate. And although Kiara had been able to control herself beforehand, she could do so no longer. For the pleasure within her was so great and immense, she screamed an ecstatic, orgasmic scream of joy, chuckling a few times as she did. Kovu grunted loudly as he did his best to hold back his screams. He came for a longer time than before, to the point where semen began to overflow out of Kiara's pussy and into the grass. Kovu himself could not believe it.

Seconds later, Kiara experienced her final orgasm of the night as well. Several spurts of hot, wet juices sprayed out of her pussy and all over Kovu's hind regions, but he did not mind. Kiara's orgasmic scream intensified as she struck her final sexual climax for the night. Her pleasure filled scream echoed throughout the hills around them.

Finally, after so much pleasure and joy, it was over. Kiara and Kovu had completed their loving bond at last. They had just made the most passionate and steamy love that any couple in the Pride Lands had in centuries.

When it was all over, and both the lion and the lioness had achieved final orgasm, their bodies began to cool down at last. Their breathing started to return to normal rates, and their intense heartbeats slowed down as well. When the last part of her orgasm was achieved, Kiara looked up to Kovu, and looked him straight in his half open eyes. She smiled warmly and lovingly at him. Kovu returned the smile.

"Kovu..." Kiara started. "That... that was so much more than they said it would be. You were so incredible..."

Kovu brought his face in closer to hers. "You were amazing too, Kiara. That... I've never felt so good in my life."

Kiara chuckled. "Didn't realize I'd be that good for my first time."

To this, Kovu replied, "It wasn't just because of how good it felt. It was so amazing because I got to lose my virginity to you, Kiara. You're the only one I would've ever wanted to do it with."

Kiara was so deeply touched by this compliment, she was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open in amazement, and she blushed wildly once more. Never before in the hundreds of years of the Pride Lands' inhabitance had any lion and lioness been so close and so in love as that very moment in time between Kovu and Kiara.

In fact, Kiara felt that whatever she said to him would be unworthy of following up that statement. So instead, she nuzzled him deeply, which was better than any words she could have said.

Gently as to not hurt her, Kovu pulled out slowly and carefully, causing some last shots of pleasure to go through their bodies. Soon, Kovu was out of her. They had done it at last. They had finally had sex.

Once more, Kovu stepped away from above Kiara and laid down in the grass beside her, sweating wildly. Their breathing and heartbeats had finally slowed down, and the love making was complete. There, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, enjoying every second of this.

"I love you, Kiara." Kovu finally said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too, Kovu." she replied.

The two lovers gazed up to the stars once more, staring up at the brightly shining dots of white against an otherwise black sky. The stars were what gave them light throughout the whole experience, in fact. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end, as much as they knew it would sooner or later.

"Maybe we should head back to Pride Rock now." said Kovu. When he said this, Kiara yawned softly and looked over to him.

"No, let's just sleep here, Kovu. I'm too tired to even walk right now." She said to him.

"If you say so, Kiara." he replied.

The lion yawned loudly, and he moved himself over closer to Kiara once again. He put himself behind her, with the front of his body up against her back. Kovu wrapped his arm around her gently. Kiara looked behind her to meet the gaze of his emerald green eyes once more.

"You didn't do this just for sex..." The lioness began heartfeltly. "You did it because you love me, and you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Have your cubs with me, and watch the sunrise with me every day. Am I right, Kovu?" Kiara said softly. To this, Kovu smiled as he replied,

"Yes. I couldn't've said that better myself, Kiara. You're brave, you're wise, adventurous, and incredibly sexy. I love you more than any lion has ever loved their mate before us."

Kiara gave him a warm smile. By now, both of them were fading into blackness, ready to sleep for that night from exhaustion.

"I was just thinking the same things about you, Kovu." the lioness said lovingly. And to this, the lion nuzzled his mate deeply, their heads and muzzles rubbing against one another warmly and lovingly, and with both of them smiling happily. There was a moment of silence between them now.

"Kiara..." Kovu said softly. The lioness glanced up to him.

"If... if you get pregnant from this... I'm going to be the best father that I can be for our cubs."

Kiara yawned again as she struggled to keep her eyes open. With such an experience as she had just had, she was completely worn out, as was Kovu.

"And I'll be the best mother that I can be, Kovu." She replied to him after a moment of silence. "I love you, Kovu."

"I love you too, Kiara." Her mate replied.

And soon, the sound of the crickets and insects off in the distance made them drift ever closer to sleep. Kovu rested his head against his mate's neck, before he slipped consciousness and fell into his dreams, Kovu wrapped his tail around Kiara's, so that both of their tails intertwined with one another's warmly. Not a second after he did this, Kovu and Kiara both fell into a deep, calm sleep there in the grass, with the soft breeze flowing through their fur, and Kovu clutching onto his mate gently. They slept with smiles on their faces.

Kiara and Kovu, in that very moment in time, were more passionate, more in love, and more intimate than any other couple in the history of Africa had ever been. Their affectionate, passionate love was warmer and more true than any before them. And as they slept there in the grass, with their breathing soft and their bodies pressed up against one another, one thing was clear.

Love had found a way.


End file.
